Another chance of forever
by MissTwilightDucky
Summary: Isabella Marie Swann Bruckner lived a happy satisfying life. Bella is lucky when she is given another chance to live the life she had yearn for. A life of eternity with the one man she truly and deeply loves.


REWRITE. I dont own the Twilight saga.

* * *

She lived a good life; she had a loving husband, Richard Bruckner and had two children. Alicia Bruckner and Anthony Bruckner. She had a satisfying well-paid job. A wonderful house, a happy family, years that pass by. More memories to hold dear and some doubts, missing an angel calling him unknowingly all night leaving a single tear to fall out of her chocolate brown pupils.

The doubts there were too many. At 94 years old, it could be a bit hard to remember some things but when a memory or dream is more precious than gold you will always remember it. That brought more pain for Isabella.

During her teen years she fell in love with a man, a man who does not feel the same after that day on the woods where she last saw him and made it crystal clear. Her best friend Jacob Black brought happiness but it wasn't enough to heal the wounds. As she moved on, like so the Angel and Jacob who has imprinted on his college classmate. Yes, she found out about him and the pack at La Push like she did with the Cullens.

Thinking about them will be enough to keep her sobbing for days. She married Richard Bruckner as soon after she her struggles. And now, her children are now grown up! Both married and have a family of their own. She is getting older by the minute. That was what he wanted, for her to live a happy human life?

Slowly and carefully closer her eyelids for the last time, last breathe and last look. She caught a glimpse of seven beautiful creatures looking down at her with agonized gold eyes.

* * *

"HELLO!" her voice echoed the cloudy walls. She lifted her hands up to make a gesture but stopped and stared slightly amused, her wrinkled skin was flawless and pale, she took a glimpse of a lock of her hair and was shock to find it wavy brown not like her gray hair. She seemed younger, felt like a teenager all over again.

"What do you desire the most?" a man's voice suddenly asked, she jumped a bit.

"Um, what?"

"What do you desire, dear child." He said. He was nowhere to be seen.

She thought deeply but why was he asking her this, and who is he? She was the only figure there for all she knew but she felt something, trusting the voice and being completely honest. "A second chance."

"Just as I suspected, of course I already knew. My child, you will get your second chance for a second live, find him and you will reunite with your one true love."

Then everything seemed to fade.

* * *

"Last night, at Tuesday, 10:34 pm, actress Gina Burke gave birth to her daughter, Alexandra Isabella Burke. World Hollywood magazine paid The Burke's 20,000 for the first shots of baby Alexandra." A woman reporter announced.

Alexandra Isabella Burke was nation wide before hitting a day old. The next day everyone knew about her, everyone was anxious to see what she looks like. Oscar and Emmy winning actress-singer Gina Burke is international and her husband a famous movie director Keith Burke has every actors dying to be in his next movie production, their daughter will be the luckiest girl in the whole wild world. She is probably going to be spoiled, living in their beautiful modern mansion near Malibu.

No one even knew, no one knew that Alexandra had an excellent mind and longish memory from her old self, Bella Swann. The secrets she knew, the things she had learned and the goal she wants to complete. Everyone will think she's a child prodigy, and that will be all.

The issue of World Hollywood magazine hit the stalls on the Saturday morning. Everyone 'awe' at the cute little baby in the front page being held by her mom who's next to her dad.

Alexandra hair was silky blonde, her eyes chocolate brown, her cheeks pink maybe even red and her lips were pull pouted clearly seen directly, sum it all up she looked cute and beautiful. She got the hair from mom and eyes from dad, the lips, don't know.

A guy about 17 passed the stalls, he looked utterly depressed but looked so handsome…godlike. But his expression threw it all away, he ignored all the flirty looks the girls gave him, the death glares the guys gave him and the thoughts they had as they passed by the godlike creature that was so pale, it was almost impossible.

He stopped, he took a step back and he took a magazine looking at the small baby for a second. It reminded him of someone, someone who was not with him as much as he wants her to be. He shook his head, put the magazine down and headed to who knows where. Edward Cullen drove away to wherever his dead and now lost heart leads him to.

"So Delilah Kane came up to me and told me how much she love my latest movie. I was astonished and pleased that she loved it, I mean she talked to me, the woman who changed Hollywood history, of course I did so myself but-" Gina Burke stopped and faced her 17 year old daughter, "Alexandra put that book down!" she scolded.

Alexandra shook her head, "Mom, how many time do I have to tell you to call me Bella?"

Alexandra- I mean, Bella put her book aside.

"How much I detest that name! I will call you Alexandra, it is a beautiful name, and don't you agree?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "It is beautiful but I am no goddess or any of that. I just want to be called Bella because I feel like a Bella."

"What is a Bella, dear?"

"Oh, you know, girls named Bella's are very clumsy and they are very normal and plain. I love that. I always wanted to be just plain old me reading a book near the window while it rains or when the sun is setting."

Gina looked at her daughter like she was crazy. "But you are not like those Bella girls, Alexandra. You are not plain but famous and you are a excellent athlete. You should be hanging out with your friends right now, goodness, why don't you find a boyfriend? About half the boys nation wide wants you."

It sounds kind of weird to hear your mother tell you to get a boyfriend but maybe if your mother is Gina Burke.

Bella shrugged, "I don't want a boyfriend, I told you mom."

"You are very different from other girls, Alexandra." Gina said and signed disapproving.

Bella took that as a compliment and replied, "I am one of a kind, mom. Never forget that."

_Bella's Point Of View _

I am different and I love being different. I am not like my friends or mom. I don't like to party, to date or even care about my social status or whatever. I just want to be Bella Swann again and I used to be her. And now, I'm not even clumsy like I use to be. Should I be happy about not being a danger magnet anymore? Because it deepened the whole inside me, I want to be Bella Swann of Forks.

I looked at the magnificent pianoforte; it was calling me to play. I stood up, and headed to the piano, my fingers played a lullaby, Bella Swann's that is. It was such a beautiful key but it made me miss Edward more. I always wondered how he took the news about me, I mean, Bella's death. I bet he doesn't even care. So, why do I need to?

Then my cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Alex!" Jasmine's high-pitched voice rang into my phone.

"Hey, Jasmine."

"Al, guess what?"

"Um, what?"

"Leslie Coble told me to tell you that you're invited to her birthday bash tomorrow!"

Leslie Coble, she never really liked me. I could feel her glares from here. Why would she want to invite me anyway? And why should I go too? I hate parties.

"I can't go,"

"Why not?"

"Busy tomorrow."

"But-"

"Mom's calling me, Jas. Sorry, got to go. Bye!" I shut my phone, threw it on the couch and that when I realized… "Oh!"

I am so dead; Coach Lenny hates it when we're late. Got to go to Soccer Practice. Darn, I should get my own car, hate taking the limo, it is too long to park.

I woke up the next day after an exhausting hour of soccer practice. My muscles, still aching, I groaned, why does Coach Lenny have to be so strict? I mean, is there any respect at all that maybe a player might get injured?

The radio was playing a really loud rock song that got me all keyed up. When your parents are super famous you've got to look good 24/7 because unknowingly some paparazzi might show up taking pictures of you in your Happy Bunny pajamas, a dried small snot in your mouth, incredibly busy hair and sleepy looking eyes. That happened to me once last year, my parents were incredibly furious. I don't want to repeat that ever again, you should have heard them, it is better not to though it was absolutely terrifying.

I yawned deeply, stood up and when across the room to the mirror. I picked up my comb and started combing my hair when I stopped and stared in horror, relief or just truly shocked. My blond hair! it is brunette now! Is this some kind of joke?

I blinked once, thinking I was just imagining it. Gosh, now I really look like Bella Swann all over again. I blink twice, still brunette. Is it really natural you know that it just turns to this color? Maybe mom thought I look good with brunette and decided to let a super professional designer to dye my hair at night but that could not be it, no, I would have woken up.

I walked down the kitchen to find our chef, Henry, cooking up some pancakes. He looked at me curiously, "What happened to your hair?" was the first thing he asked.

"I have no idea, I just woke up and finding it like this. Did you by chance hear mom talking about changing my hair?" I asked while filling up some fat free milk on the empty glass.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I don't."

"Is this natural? You know to happen?"

"Not sure. Never happened to me before." Of course it never happened to you. I don't think you were given a second chance to live in another life again. Hey, Henry the truth is I'm not really 17, no no no, I'm a hundred and eleven years old. Ya, I know it is shocking. Please don't tell mom and dad. Not going to happen.

I stayed home for the rest of the day; anyways it is summer nothing is going to happen. I just read, practiced my kicks, had piano lessons, helped cook, checked my emails and just watched TV.

I was a bit over excited though dad is coming home! Yay! We're just having a small dinner at home, to mom's dismay but who cares? He is finally coming back!

When the door finally opened, I jump at him. "Oh, dad! It is good to have you back!"

My father laughed, "I'm ecstatic too, Bella." Not like my mother, he called me Bella. My dad was funny, nice and easy to get along. He is my best friend. Then he stopped and looked at my hair. "New hairdo?"

I shrugged, "I just woke up with it."

"It looks good actually," He complimented.

"I'm glad you like it," I said and muttered under my breath, "Unlike some people," my eyes narrowing mom whose mood was affected by my hair.

"Alexandra, you know my hairstylist? John, yes, he will dye your hair back to your natural color," Mom announced.

"But I don't want to change it. I like it!" I whined. Mom glared at me.

"Why don't we eat our dinner before it gets cold? I have news to tell you, Bella." Dad said breaking the silence.

Dinner was quiet but dad talked about his latest movie where he shot at Africa. Henry made dads favorite; he was on a very cheery mood. Mom looks really mad, clearly at me, I stayed innocent.

"Um, dad, what was that news you were going to tell me?" I asked.

"Oh yes, of course. Bella, my next new film is going to be my biggest one yet. And, well, I will be away for the whole year and you know I hate separations. It just kills me. Your mom and I agree that we should move for a whole year at the shooting place. Since your mom is going to be on the film too, we cant leave you here."

I nodded taking this in a okay kind of way. I am getting tired of this place anyway. "Sure. No problem. Where are we going?"

"Oh, just this tiny town in Washington. A town called Forks, very rainy there I might add." He announced looking relief. I froze. Forks. Oh, Forks.

It happened so back. My head was spinning and my whole body ached. I tried to stay on my feet, but I couldn't. I fainted and fell on the ground. There was something wrong with me.

LET ME KNOW OF WHAT U GUYS THINK!


End file.
